


An Important Object, Hard to Obtain

by emmeginger



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeginger/pseuds/emmeginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little requested drabble from my writing blog, set between Lon'qu's A & S Supports</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Important Object, Hard to Obtain

**Author's Note:**

> **ANONYMOUS** asked:  
>  can you do one for the lon'qu S support in fe13? 
> 
> _Heya anon! I am going to assume you meant his S-Support with the MU, hope that’s cool UwU_  
>  _And this ended up being more of a lead up to his S-Support, because I was super inspired! 8)_

He had told Chrom that he was going into town to look for a sword.

And, as Lon’qu stood ramrod straight inside the jewelry shop, palms sweaty and jaw tightly clenched, he wished to all possible gods that he actually was merely buying a weapon. A weapon he could get with ease – go to the blacksmith, see his wares, test a blade or two, and then be on his way. No second guessing, no uncertainty, and the most important…

“Hello sir!” A feminine voice pierced his thoughts. “How can I help you today?”

Lon’qu had to stop himself from visibly flinching away from the overly perky saleswoman. The type of women who bought swords and armor were easier for the genophobic swordsman to deal with. If he squinted and deluded himself hard enough, it was if they were practically men. But this woman, all smiles and make-up and bedazzled in feminine jewels, would prove difficult for his imagination.

“Uh.” He stammered, taking one step back from her close proximity. “Ring.” His throat had never felt this dry in his entire life, he thought. “I need… a ring.”

The woman nodded enthusiastically. “Of course, we have a large selection of rings. What is the occasion?” She took a step closer to him, to which he shuffled back and away. He hoped she would take the hint that he did not want to be near her soon.

“P-Proposal.” His eyes flitted around the room, trying to find something to distract him.

The only thing it did was prove to him that he was even more surrounded by women than he previously assumed. Lon’qu mentally cursed.

She sighed wistfully. “Oh, how absolutely wonderful!” She loudly exclaimed, drawing the attention of the other women in the shop. “What a lucky lady to be proposed to by a strong man like yourself~!” He could feel the eyes of almost all the women in the room as the saleswoman continued to gush over him and his reasons for being here.

If it hadn’t taken Lon’qu weeks to bolster the courage to be here, he’d have bolted in that very instant.

“Well!” The woman clapped her hands together, grinning ear to ear. “Let me show you our stock of engagement rings!” Without a second thought, she gripped her hand on his elbow and pulled him toward the jewelry case to the side of the room. He tensed very visibly as she practically dragged him along for the ride.

She let go of him in front of the long glass case and made her way to the salesclerk side opposite him. “What kind of style are you looking for today?”

“… style?” The swordsman’s eyes widened at the term. Looking down at the case, he nervously looked at all the rings. Gods, there were so many.

The woman giggled and Lon’qu had to hold back a glare. “Well, what kind of woman is your intended?”

The question caught him off guard. “Hm.” His mind went to you.

The way you smiled, even as the sun got in your eyes or the wind whipped your hair in your face. The way you concentrated on the important things, like training and tactics, but how you made sure to take everything unimportant in stride. And especially the way you would make his heart tighten in his chest just when your face softened as you talked to him.

“Soft.” He finally said. “But, strong.” His eyes lingered on the case of rings.

Because of this, he missed the adoring eyes the saleswoman gave him at his discription. “Then, I recommend this.” She reached down and pulled out a ring, gently placing it on a velvet box in front of him. Lon’qu’s attention went to the ring.

A simple one, with a small purple gem and a gold band that looked braided. It reminded him of you and your cloak, the same cloak he found himself always looking for while at camp.

“… perfect.” He murmured.

The woman smiled. “Wonderful.” Then, her eyes lit up. “So, what is her ring size?”

Lon’qu nearly choked. “Her _what_?”

Seems like this wouldn’t be the only time he’d visit this shop.


End file.
